Shattered Glass
by Ink sunset
Summary: It's a funny thing, Glass. It comes from one of the most common things on the planet. But when under heat, it becomes something beautiful and strong.When under pressure, it becomes tougher. And when mixed with something special, it becomes bulletproof.But when broken, it is shattered so completely that remaking it must be a labour of total love. Just like one Son Gohan. Gh/V fic.


_**A/N/: Hey guys! First serious length story. I'd just like to clarify a few things before I start, on the nature of G/V fics, the way I'm writing mine, stuff about my general DBZ beliefs and how I write.**_

_**So, I first noticed this from an A/N from an awesome author who I have forgotten the name of (sorry!) but it's true. Most G/V fics go one of two routes: Either Gohan is a goofy but cute, clueless boy who generally is quite amiable and makes Videl all mushy and gushy inside amd they get together that way (affectionately dubbed The Son Goku route) or he is a rule breaking, hard-assed tough guy who grates on Videl's teeth all the time, but she eventually falls for him because he's hot, loyal and tough (Known to me as the Vegeta route) . A few, and generally the best, find a happy medium, and actually correctly get Gohan's personality. That is what I'm shooting for, but I'm not sure if I'll strike true. (This is Gohan being a nice guy, but being capable of anger, on a basic level). **_

_**About my DBZ beliefs, I'm generally gonna be helpfully ignoring GT, as I thought it was crap and ruined the franchise. I mean, seriously, Videl turns into a stereotypical stay-at-home housewife?! C'mon, you've gotta tell me that's BS. The only thing I'm taking from it, is the fact that Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr. can turn SSJ. I'm gonna assume this means Saiyans have a dominant bloodline, and the Saiyan bloodline runs true. So don't be surprised if things so diluted they are maybe 1/8 Saiyans can turn SSJ. The films, however, I am willing to accept as Canon, mainly for a useful feature in one of the later films which I will be using. **_

_**Now onto Gohan. Regarding Gohan, I'm not gonna use the term 'Mystic Gohan' like most use it. Most people generally assume Gohan can't go SSJ anymore, but I think it's just that he doesn't need to. (Pointed out by another awesome author I can't remember, sorry!) So, if necessary, and if he didn't need to worry about the destruction of planets, he can. I'll use the term 'Mystic' even though I think it's a fan-made term because I like it. **_

_**Then onto Videl. I think Videl really gets played down in the series (and don't talk to me about GT)So I'm making her much more significant in this fic, though you probably guessed that, given it's a G/V fic. **_

_**AAAnd to conclude, Babidi and Majin Buu. I didn't like how it ended, given that the supposed newest defender of earth has to rely on his father dear to haul his ass outta the fire. What is that saying about our generation? So while I may include everyone's favourite bubblegum, if I do, I won't end it with Goku hiking back to kill him (although he may hike back anyway) And now regarding my style of writing: Three points. **_

_**One) I am super crap at updating. I might do once a month. Sorry! **_

_**Two) I may use some profanity in my writing. That's just how I operate.**_

**_I dunno if this is T rating or M rating, so I'm playing it safe._**

_**And finally, I am fairly inexperienced so please help me out here. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. (Then again I never have had.)**_

_**So sorry for the super long A/N and let the fic begin!**_

Disclaimer: This text is a non-profit work. I own none of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT (Pfft. GT?! Why would I want to?!) nor do I make any claim to them. The aforementioned franchises are all owned by FUNimation, Toei animation and Akira Toriyama. I do however reserve rights to any and all Own Characters created in this fic.

**Sand**

_7 Years Ago_

"_Hey. You put up a good fight. I'm proud of you._

_Take care of your mother for me Gohan. She needs you. Tell her I had to do this._

_Goodbye, My son."_

"NOOO COME BA-"

Son Gohan took a deep breath and looked around the room, his eyes flying over the sleeping form of Son Goten, relieved to see that he was still asleep. He had had those nightmares on and off since the Cell always got worse approaching the anniversary though. Perhaps it didn't help that while he was mourning the death of his father, others had been celebrating a man who decried Goku's acts. He didn't even care that he didn't get the fame for killing Cell. In his eyes, the victory went to Goku, or perhaps Vegeta for distracting Cell, or hell the entire group but him! The others had given it their all. He? He had slacked, toyed with Cell, and now his dad was dead. He made an oath that day. An oath he would hold until the day he died.

_The darkness shapes were visible all around him. There was a blurry smudge of green and purple. Piccolo, certainly. Vegeta's blue spandex and armour could just be made out. There was Yamcha and Krillin in the orange uniform of Gok-_

_Goku._

_Dad._

_Suddenly it all came flashing back to him. The Cell games, and his stupidity, and semi-perfect Cell threatening to blow up the world. And Goku and Instant transmission. It was funny how the memories seemed more vivid than the actual events had been._

"_Dad...?"_

_Silence. Everyone looked away, even Vegeta. He could see now. They were in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Brilliantly clean yellow walls marked the massive dome that made up the company's HQ. The battered forms of the others were all too clear. They were bloody, and damaged, despite the victory. Much like their minds. It was a hollow victory. It didn't matter, because Goku had gone. He had been the driving force, the binding link behind the Z fighters. Goku had been easygoing, relaxed and friendly normally, but loyal to a fault and deadly serious when necessary. He had been, for the vast majority of their lives, the most pow_

_erful member of the group. And now he was now Tien and Chaotzu would return to the North, and Vegeta would lose himself in his training, and Gohan and Piccolo would go out to the rural areas, and Yamcha would lose himself in celebrity life, and Krillin would go back to Kame house. And who knew if they would ever meet again as one body, without Son Goku? All these thoughts and more flashed through his head in a split second. Then Krillin spoke out._

"_Don't beat yourself up kid, it's not your fault..."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_With a scream, that echoed off to the heavens, that contained within it all the grief and the anger, and the self-hatred, and all the turbulent emotions swirling around him, Gohan powered up. He skipped straight past Super Saiyan, and smashed into new levels, new heights of SSJ2, as his ki skyrocketed. The now Golden haired child screamed again, and blasted off, straight up, till he was barely a glowing light in the sky. Piccolo swore and took off after him, but Gohan was just so much faster. Before long, Even Piccolo had lost sight of him._

_Gohan streaked upwards, tears blurring his vision. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, but Gohan didn't care. Hell, Gohan deserved to die. Eventually,he reached such a point as he could no longer continue. He simply hung there, in the sky, tears dropping down to the planet hundreds of thousands of kilometres below. His mind was full of Cell Juniors, and of Instant transmissions, and of every time he had failed. There was no shortage of material. Gohan didn't deserve to live. With another heart wrenching scream. He detonated his life energy._

_Piccolo looked up. There was a dark shape, plummeting out of the sky. Gohan. He grabbed him, and blasted him to Korin's to get a senzu. Son Gohan would live to fight another day_

He had attempted suicide several more times after that. He had faded scars on his wrists from where he slit those, and a thin white line, faded, barely perceptible, on the neck from the time when he had tried hanging himself. Then there were the ones you couldn't see. The broken bones. Every injury from a fall or likewise. There were some things senzu beans just couldn't do. The scars would exist to torment him for all eternity. And not just physical scars. But then he had remembered what dad said.

"_Take care of your mother for me Gohan. She needs you. Tell her I had to do this."_

Even if he didn't deserve life, his mother did. And when he discovered that she was pregnant, that cemented the decision. He swore to stay alive for his mother, and his brother, and to be the greatest protector he could be for them. He swore that he would always fight his utmost for them. And do, to ensure that, he trained. He would practice in the forests in the morning, and spar with Piccolo every other afternoon. While he was notably more powerful, Piccolo's intelligence and strategy made every fight a challenge, and every spar a learning experience. Then once a week, he made a point to go and spar with Vegeta. The Prince Of All Saiyans could almost match him in his power, and enjoyed pushing them both until they could no longer move. Gohan learnt from that too, and it had the added benefit of, as they were both at least half saiyan, increasing their power when they recovered from the brink of death (which only happened about once every three months). And his mother kept him well drilled in schoolwork, so he didn't fall behind. And as a result of that schoolwork, Chi-chi had dubbed him ready. He was going to high school.

It had been a hard decision for Chi-chi, but she decided he was ready, and besides, he needed qualifications to get into a good university. So, the applications had been made, the entrance exam had been sat, and his first day on a full scholarship at Orange Star High was...

Today. Crap.

Gohan changed into a loose white shirt and black trousers, then sprinted downstairs, pouring himself ten bowls of cereal and gulping them down in 10 minutes flat. Then he scribbled a note to his mum and ran out the door. He was about to call Nimbus, but then realised he was running late and he was a lot faster than Nimbus, so he decided if he just went incredibly fast nobody would catch enough of him to recognise him. On that note he powered up and blasted through the sky, causing a sonic boom behind him, as he blasted along at Mach 10. As he dashed overhead Satan city, he heard the sound of explosions and yells. He subconsciously slowed down, before sighing. "Well, I best do something. If this makes me late, I'm going to be really mad". He looked down from above. From what he could make of the situation, some criminals were robbing a big jewellery store- _Satan sapphires _or something like that, and the police couldn't handle it. With a sigh, Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan. 'Why do people have to harm each other?' He thought 'We have enough of that from Aliens'

Videl leaped out of her jetcopter, turning to the officer in charge, while she ducked behind cover. "Hey, what's the situation?"

The officer turned to her, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead "This is a big one, Videl. We've got about 10 men in there, all with at least assault rifles and other military grade equipment" His eyes darted around nervously as he said that.

"Damn" Videl swore "Have you got any smoke grenades or anything?"

The officer wordlessly handed her one, and she tossed it over the police hovercar. After the muffled explosion, she leaped over the vehicle and charged in towards the men, ducking and weaving. As the smoke began to clear she met a sight she could not believe. 10 men lay unconscious, but unharmed on the floor, with people in the jewelry store staring incredulously at them.

"What happened?" A man, the director of the store looked up, then said "Oh! Videl! These guys were robbing the store, then a boy about your age with blonde hair ran in and took them all down barehanded! You should have seen it, Videl! It was incredible! He caught the bullets faster than I could see 'em! If I didn't know better I'd say he was almost as good as your father!"

Videl frowned "Thanks... Say, what was he wearing?"

"Oh, I think a white shirt and black trousers. Nothing special. Oh, and an Orange star high badge!"

Videl nodded, then went out to report to the officer.

Gohan received his timetable from the receptionist, and went over to his class, which took him about ten minutes to find. He knocked on the door, then heard the teacher say. "Ah yes. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student in today. You could all learn from his example, as he got perfect results in his entrance exam. Come in, my boy."

Gohan tentatively stepped in, then a bit more solidly. "Hi. My name's Gohan."

"Choose a seat, my boy."

Gohan looked about. He didn't really have anyone he wanted to sit next to. They all looked very hostile and forbidding. He looked around hopelessly for a second before a familiar voice called "Gohan! Over here!"

Gohan looked over and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a somewhat familiar figure with brown hair and blue eyes. Walking over to where she sat next to a girl with short cropped blonde hair, he said "Lime? You go here?" The girl grinned happily "Yep! My grandpa's business has done really well since I left for the city, so when I got a part bursary, we could afford to send me here. But never mind me, it's great to see you again, Gohan."

Gohan had kept contact with Lime for four years until she had been forced to leave for the city. In that time, she had grown from a young girl in pigtails with a habit of lying to an attractive girl who had matured greatly. It seemed she had not gotten worse in that respect, as most of the jocks were glaring at Gohan as Lime hugged him. The teacher coughed, smiling slightly "While I am glad that our new student has made friends already, if we could please get our eyes back to the front?

They started slightly guiltily and turned back. "Thank you. I am Mr. Fukioji , and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I am here to take register and supervise you, but also to ensure you are safe and happy. You may come to me if you have any problems at all, and I will try to help. Now as to what I expect of you. Be polite, cordial and civil at all times. I expect no abuse or bullying. I expect you to be on time, and I expect you to give school your effort, and hand in your homework on time. You may use this period to socialize, do homework, or read quietly. That is all."

As the teacher turned, away, Lime grinned and spoke to Gohan again "Anyway! This is my friend Erasa-" the blonde girl waved and smiled –"That's Videl Satan, Erasa's friend, and that down there is Sharpner" She pointed to a brooding girl with dark hair in pigtails and azure eyes, and a long-haired blonde down at the end of the aisle. Erasa smiled "Aw, Lime, 'Del thinks of you as a friend, she'll just never admit it!" Lime smiled, then shrugged and turned to a jock with brown hair and blue eyes sitting two aisles above. "That there is Marka-m...my boyfriend" The boy smirked at Lime, then, while she wasn't looking, glared at Gohan. He was especially surprised when Gohan glared back twice as dangerously, before he smiled goofily again and turned back to Lime. She was smiling, but her eyes searched Gohan's face tentatively, as if looking for approval. He whispered "You haven't...done **that **with him have you?"

"Of course not, Gohan! I've only been together with him for a week! Do...do you not like him?"

"Weeell... I guess I've only been here for half an hour, I wouldn't be able to make a judgement" He said weakly, covering his gut feeling. Luckily, he managed to fool Lime and she sighed with relief. As she turned away, and engaged in conversation with Erasa, Gohan sent one more glare shooting up at Marka before turning to meet the others on his row.

Videl turned to Erasa "The gold fighter is **not **awesome! He's a violent vigilante who cannot be trusted and probably a sociopath as well!" Gohan winced to hear her opinions of him. Ever since she had been introduced during first period English and the subject of crime fighting had come up, they had abandoned the lesson. Gohan knew it all anyway. "Why do you hate the Gold Fighter so much, Videl?" he tentatively asked. "It's obvious. He's trying to take my job. And he's way more unpredictable than I am. If he won't show his face in front of the public, he's got something to hide!" she snarled. Gohan stuttered, but his pride demanded that he stand up for himself. He frowned and said "Well it doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing does it?" Videl glared then let out an explosive breath."We'll see. I'll unmask him and we'll see!"

'Oh crap...'

It was finally Lunch. Gohan, Lime, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner were walking out of fourth period biology to go to the field when Marka pushed himself between Gohan and Lime. Gohan frowned "Excuse me, I was talking." Marka narrowed his eyes and retorted shortly  
>"Well, I'm talking now. Go talk to someone else, not my girlfriend."<br>Gohan frowned then moved to Lime's other side and continued talking to her. Marka growled and pulled Lime away. Lime shook him off "Hey, I'm talking to Gohan Marka!" Marka snarled "I don't want you cheating on me with no nerd boy. We're going somewhere else." Closing his grip until she yelped in pain and pulled her away. Videl and Sharpner both stepped forwards, eyes flashing, but before they could Gohan said coldly "If I could talk to you in the boy's toilets Marka." The entire group's eyes widened. Marka was one of the toughest in their school, Videl aside. He was captain of the boxing team and even better than Sharpner. Before they could utter warnings however, they had gone. Sharpner swore and began to follow them, Videl close in tow.

As Gohan closed the door, he ducked the fist Marka had sent flying at him. Then he turned around, eyes burning.  
>"Marka. Nobody hurts my friends." Marka snarled<br>"Nobody takes my girl away from me before I've got into her pa-" He was cut off by a fist flying into his face. He staggered backwards, blood gushing from his nose. "SON OF A-" Gohan slammed his knee into Marka's stomach.  
>"My mother is a perfectly good woman. And if you were talking about my father-then kami help you. But he won't, because Dende's my friend" Marka threw a punch at him, which Gohan caught in his own hand, before closing down, causing Marka to yell in pain. Gohan whispered savagely<br>"Stay away from Lime. Don't try anything on her, or any of my friends, or you will regret it." He then threw Marka over his shoulder-literally. He walked out of the toilet to come face to face with Sharpner and Videl.  
>"Oh hey. Could you take Marka to the nurse? He may have broken his nose, and I don't wanna be near the bastard anymore."<p>

Then he stalked off, leaving Videl and Sharpner staring after him, eyes wide.

Videl stomped into their gym session and over to Gohan as he was about to go into the boy's changing rooms. "Ok Son Gohan, what the hell was that about?" She growled. Gohan jumped surprised and turned to Videl  
>"Oh? With Marka? Well..."Videl looked him over, suspicious.<br>"Talk quickly, or else."  
>"Well... erm... I may be pretty weak... but, er..." Lime rolled her eyes and snickered as she heard this last bit walking by. You didn't live four years in close proximity to the Sons without finding out a thing or two (i.e everything) about them.<br>"I have a really good reaction time, and headbutting a wall at high speeds doesn't do wonders for your face."  
>"Riiight... I'll let it go this time, because you didn't actually hit him and it was probably in self defense, but I'm watching you. Once is self-defense, twice is a criminal charge."<p>

Videl thought as she entered the girl's changing rooms.

'_A guy with super strength who goes to my school and beats up heavily armed criminals with ease appears. A new boy comes in who goes into a room with the toughest guy in the school and leaves the room untouched while the guy has a broken nose. There's something really fishy about this. Hm. Lime knows Gohan, doesn't she? I'll ask her after school today on that shopping trip Erasa's dragging us on._'

Having changed and left the gym, she went over to the crowd. Their gym teacher was saying  
>"-despite the assistance of such brave heroes such as Videl, they cannot be everywhere and the streets are dangerous after dark, so that is why we have a visiting Gym teacher to teach you self-defense for the first half-term." Videl's eyebrows rose. A martial arts teacher? Hmph. She'd better just practice on her own, she probably already knew everything they could throw at her. The man walked in. He was a few years above their age with lavender hair and a capsule corps jacket over a spandex shirt and pants with some weird kind of armour on. Most of the girls swooned while most of the boys looked on neutrally. A few had different reactions completely, however. Gohan and Lime yelled<br>"Trunks?!" and Videl stepped forward, about to arrest the guy for possession of the sword nobody else seemed to have noticed. She stopped however, when Trunks walked up to Gohan and Lime and fist-bumbed them.  
>"Hey Lime, Gohan, long time no see." Gohan grinned back, all awkwardness gone from him<br>"Yeah, I know. Why are you back now?" Trunks' face darkened as he looked down at the floor  
>"Ah, well, mum died of lung cancer . She smoked a lot because of...well, you know. We never knew so we could never help her... and then it turns out I was literally the last person left on..." He noticed all the other people staring at them<br>"...my area." Gohan nodded sympathetically. he knew how it felt  
>"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm here if you need me." "Yeah, anyway, gotta get back to my lesson." He turned towards the class<br>"Hey guys, my name's Trunks. I'm going to be teaching you martial arts this half-term. Before we start, any questions?"

Videl's hand shot up. "Yeah?" She stepped forwards, ready to take action  
>"Do you have a license for that sword cause otherwise I'm gonna have to arrest you." Trunks and Gohan made eye contact before Trunks cracked up laughing, Gohan doing a slightly better job of keeping it in. Videl's face went red, before Trunks replied<br>"Yeah don't worry, I got a license, I'm using this to teach you how to take down a mugger with a bladed weapon. It's bluntened, don't worry."  
>Videl nodded and stepped back. "Ok. First lesson. There is always a bigger fish. Don't get cocky just 'cos you know the stuff I'm gonna teach you. If the muggers have a gun, all but the very best of you will stand no chance, so just give in. This stuff should only be used if you're either on equal footing or better, or there's no other choice. I can only think of one guy in the world for whom the bigger fish rule doesn't stand for." One jock yelled<p>

"Mister Satan, right?" Trunks laughed, then turned around and looked over his shoulder as he headed into the centre of the ring that had been set up. "No."

"Ok, first, who thinks they know how to fight?" Three or four hands went up immediately, followed by a few more slowly. "Gohan, get your hand up, you lying dog."  
>Gohan sighed and put up his hand. "Okay... only one girl? Hm. Shame. Ok, miss police girl, up into the ring."<br>"The name is Videl Satan." She replied as she began warming up  
>"Mr. Satan's daughter, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow<br>"Yep." She replied noncommitally  
>"<strong>Such <strong>a pleasure to teach you,Videl." Videl growled  
>"Did you drag me here to teach me-if you can. I'm the junior WMAT champ- or to be sarcastic?"<br>"Ok calm down. Get into your stance."/  
>Videl did so and Trunks observed it "Great. Only two weaknesses in this one."<br>"What?" She asked, geniuninely taken aback, to which Trunks replied.  
>"This is an offensive style. You're poised to take off immediately. But when you meet somebody who's faster than you, you're a bit too off-balance to dodge or block."<br>Videl snorted "There aren't many people who can do that." Trunks grinned ferally in response  
>"Wanna bet?" Videl nodded back"Sure, but could sign the disclaimer first?"<br>Trunks chuckled at that, then cast off his jacket in a single, fluid motion. All the girls sighed again when they saw his muscles. Trunks took off the sword and tossed it to Gohan, who set it down carefully, knowing how important it was to him. Videl frowned at Gohan being able to catch it, but it fit with his story of a good reaction time. Trunks then dropped into a combat stance. Videl's eyes widened. '_There's not a single weakness in that! Oh crap, what have I got myself into_.'  
>Trunks rested easily in his stance, and looked over to Gohan to see him mouthing<br>"Keep it to a human level." He nodded in confirmation, then turned to the fight.  
>"Three, two, one, begin!"<p>

Videl began to burst forwards, but then had to screech to a halt as she saw Trunks flying at her. She ducked just in time to avoid his flying kick, then executed a spin kick only to see Trunks flip over it and hurl a flurry of punches she was hard pressed to block. She retaliated with a series of kicks Trunks seemed to flow around, then leaped backwards as Trunks hurled an uppercut towards her. She leaped at him with a flying kick, but Trunks sidestepped, grabbed her leg, and indelicately threw her over his shoulder and out of the ring. He then looked around  
>"Anyone else think they have nothing to learn from this?" Gohan stuck a cheery arm up, having moved to the back where no one else would see him, and Lime laughed.<br>"Shut up." Trunks grumbled.  
>"Alright, let's begin. I'll start off with just basic fights between those of you with any kind of skill to separate you into three brackets. Skilled, basic or untrained. Videl already goes in skilled, she did really well, now who wants to try?" Marka, sporting a new bloody bandage over his nose, shot his hand up.<br>"And who do you want to go against?" Marka cracked his knuckles and said  
>"Son Gohan." Trunks sighed and wearily replied<br>"I don't want to deal with anyone being seriously hurt. You'll go against... The blondie over there." He pointed to Sharpner.  
>"Aw come on, I ain't gonna hurt Gohan!" he blatantly lied<br>"I know. It's not him I'm worried about. Get up here with the blonde guy."

Videl looked over suspiciously at Gohan '_This could all be just an inside joke. But what if it's not? What if Gohan is strong. Strong enough to beat the crap out of the toughest guy in the school? What if Gohan is strong enough to __**beat up heavily armed criminals with ease?**_'

School ended. Videl was even more suspicious now. Gohan had just sat out and meditated at Trunks' instruction. The untrained group had been taught a few basic moves and how to successfully evade muggers or gangs and told to carry them out on their partners. The basic group had been taught how to fight multiple people and the skilled group went up against Trunks being taught how to fight someone with a bladed weapon. At the end of the lesson Gohan, Trunks and Lime stood around chatting. Videl decided to stick around and eavesdrop.

"-The hell were you thinking, Trunks?! I'm trying to lie under the radar here!" Gohan almost yelled  
>"Damn, sorry man. I had no idea." Trunks replied, a tiny hint of panic in his voice.<br>"Yeah, well, please don't do it again." Gohan said, letting out a slight sigh.  
>"Yes sir!"<br>"So Gohan, where are you staying to go to school?" Lime asked  
>"Still in the 439 mountain area." Gohan said, unusually straightfaced for a response like that<br>'_439?! What the hell?! That's like a two and a half hour journey in my jetcopter, and five hours by car!" _Videl's thoughts were interrupted  
>"Chi-chi's making you do that journey? Harsh. Not really worth it." Trunks said as he began to pack up the Gym equipment.<br>'_Ah, something that makes sense'  
><em>"Nah, not much of an issue. Quite quick." Gohan said, picking two mats up and walking over to where the rest were?  
>'<em>Crap'<br>_"So, guys, do you want to go somewhere to celebrate this little reunion."Lime asked cheerfully.  
>"Sure" Gohan replied.<br>"Cool, just gimme a minute." Trunks added.

Videl ducked behind the door as Gohan and Lime walked past, chatting happily. After a few minutes she deemed it safe to come out, and sighed in relief.  
>And a sword smashed through the door and into the wall directly above her head.<br>'_Kami! Crap crap crap crap crap.' _Was her first thought. And her second was '_Oh shit I've been caught.' _And her third was '_No way is that bluntened.'  
><em>There was no more space for more thought, as Trunks yanked the door closed, sword still in it.  
>"Why were you eavesdropping?" He said softly, but his voice still carried a deadly threat<br>"Er..." Videl mumbled, thoroughly terrified.  
>"Didn't your father teach you better? Oh wait, he's that guy. Probably not." Trunks commented in a scathing tone<br>"How'd you know I was here?! And what do you mean?!" Videl yelled, recovering from her shock  
>"You're not really in a position to be making demands. Stay out of Gohan's life and just keep playing hero. For your sake." Trunks said, then yanked his sword out of the door and stalked off.<p>

Videl staggered out of the school, thoroughly traumatised. She did a double take and nearly pissed her pants when she saw Trunks standing there, which for Videl Satan was uncommon, to say the least. She then saw Erasa, Lime and Gohan standing awkwardly at the side.

"There you are 'Del! We were waiting for you. These two cuties are joining us on our shopping trip."

Gohan blushed furiously at the word 'cutie; while Trunks simply smirked. At first Videl was cursing, but then she realised that this could help pick up clues.

'_You're not normal, Son Gohan. You or your friends. I'll work you out somehow'_

_**A/N: Thanks guys! Read, review, be nice and stuff!**_


End file.
